It is known to have seats in minivans wherein a seatback is pivotally mounted with respect to a seat bun frame (or seat pan) and, when not in use, the seatback can be folded forward to provide a table surface on top of the seat bun frame. It is also known to provide such above-noted seats which can be removed from the vehicle without the use of tooling. To provide more floor space in the van or minivan when the seats are not being utilized (and it is not desired to remove them), it has been known to provide seats which assume a generally upright storage position wherein the forward riser of the seat is pivoted upward after the rear riser has been released from the vehicle floor and thereupon assumes a generally upright position. Most minivans have a front row, a second intermediate row generally adjacent to the front row, and a rear row which is usually limited to two seats to accommodate the intrusion into the passenger compartment by the vehicle rear wheel wells. When not in use, it is preferable that the seats in the third most rearward row be stored adjacent a rear entry door of the van to accommodate the maximum space accessible by a side cargo door. In other instances, it is preferable that the third row of seats in the storage position be positioned forwardly as adjacent to the second row of seats as possible to maximize the storage available from the rear entry door of the vehicle. Therefore, it is preferable to provide an arrangement of a vehicle seat having a plurality of storage positions for the third row of a minivan.